The present invention relates generally to cooling systems comprising a fan. More particularly, the invention relates to a cooling system comprising a fan that is configured for adjustable integration with a structure.
Various types of fans are known in the art. For example, outdoor installations may include ceiling fans mounted above a deck, patio, or porch. However, ceiling fans require an overhead structure for mounting and typically force air downwards in only a single direction. In an outdoor setting, ceiling fans also have a tendency to recirculate warm air that has risen, rather than cooler air closer to the ground.
Other types of fans are known for outdoor use, such as box fans and pedestal fans. Although such fans may be configured to oscillate and thus direct air in multiple directions, they can be cumbersome. In particular, they take up a relatively large amount of space on a deck that may be used for recreation or leisure. Also, these fans are not typically designed for permanent outdoor installation, and thus their use on a deck may be unsightly and hazardous in some circumstances.
Fences, railings, and the like are typically used to delimit and/or enclose an outdoor area. For example, regulations often require decks and pools to be enclosed by a fence. Fences are also used with residential and commercial patios, porches, and piers or docks. Although fence design varies, one familiar fence arrangement includes top and bottom rails extending horizontally between a plurality of posts, which support the fence. A series of struts are spaced between the posts and are arranged vertically between the top and bottom rails. Often, the jurisdiction in which the fence is located has building regulations which govern the maximum spacing between the struts.